Additional quantities of glycopeptide repeating sequences, containing 28-amino acids, will be prepared from bovine submaxillary glycoprotein. Both tryptic digestion and Beta-elimination, followed by hydrolysis with dilute acid, will be used. These will be sequenced by the standard Edman procedure, initially, to obtain information about the positions at which amino acids differ, since previous work has shown that these glycopeptides are a family in which the amino acids differ at some positions. This procedure should also show which residues have glutamine or asparagine residues. Using anionic columns, attempts will be made to separate the components. These will be sequenced by the differential Edman method using either gas chromatography to determine the amount of terminal hydantoin amino acids, and hydrolysis of the remainder and determination on the amino acid analyzer, or as fluorescamine derivatives. Chymotrypsin and/or other enzymes, such as pronase, may be ued, if necessary, to provide shorter segments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Qualitative and Quantitative Determination of Sialic Acids, F. Downs, and W. Pigman, "Methods in Carbohydrate Chemistry," Ed. R. Whistler, Academic Press, New York City, Vol. VII, In Press (1976). Determination of Hexosamines and Hexosaminitols Using the Amino Acid Analyzer, F. Downs and W. Pigman, "Methods in Carbohydrate Chemistry," Ed. by R. Whistler, Academic Press, New York City, Vol. VII, In Press (1976).